This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to examine the development of temperament and emotion in children and the relationship between parent's personality and behavior and the personality of their children. The information obtained from this study will be used to understand the development of important aspects of children's personality and adjustment.